Frutas são Arte
by Albina e Chocolatra
Summary: Quer testar sua escrita? Quer saber se você sabe escrever sob pressão? Então participe 8D /blog no profile/


-Ajusta microfone- Caham... Olá, olá, queridos escritores e leitores do fandom de Death Note! Estamos aqui hoje para... Ok, esquece. Eu não sirvo para apresentadora de TV.

Enfim... Eu sou a Chocólatra. Sei que isso é irrelevante no momento, mas você precisam saber quem vos fala. 

Estou aqui hoje junto com minha querida Albina. -puxa Albina- Diga oi, minha querida!

_OEEE 8D -puxada- minha roupa. ii'_

_Enfim, eu sou a Albina. E eu não sei me apresentar, deixe-mos isso para outra hora. (Ou nunca?)_

_Estou com a Chocólatra pra organizar esse concurso n.n/ _

Sim, sim! Um concurso de Death Note. Onde você irão provar se sabem trabalhar sobre pressão. MUAHAHA! -trovão- Ahn... er... esqueçam essa parte.

O concurso é constituído de uma oneshot, onde ela estará classificada em um das três categorias: Homossexual, Heterossexual ou Amizade/Rivalidade.

_Eu tenho medo de trovões. -se esconde atrás da Chocólatra-_

_Errr... enfim. PoV's, Centred's são bem vindos em qualquer das categorias. Amizade/Rivalidade é uma categoria que pode ser tanto amizade OU rivalidade, ou os dois. 8DD OC's também vão ser permitidos. Em especial meu querido BB °¬°'_

_Deixando o Fangirlismo de lado..._

_As fanfics DEVEM ser baseadas, inspiradas, ou falar dos quadros que postamos em nosso blog o.o_

Sim! Os quadros. No nosso profile tem o link do nosso blog, onde lá estarão vários quadros. Os participantes do concurso devem escolher um deles e colocá-lo de alguma forma na fic, como a Albina disse.

Para cada categoria existe uma espécie de tema, que obrigatoriamente deve aparecer na fanfic. Mais embaixo isto estará melhor explicado.

_Os temas das frutas, Chocólatra? °O°_

Sim, Albina o/.

_Vamos falar deles agora? Ou as premiações? E regras? õ.o'_

Vamos falar primeiro das categorias.

_Ok, comece você n.n/ -odeia começar-_

**- Categorias –**

• **Homossexual: **Frutas Cítricas

Os participantes deverão escolher uma das cinco frutas abaixo e usar das características dessa fruta em sua fic (mencionando, baseado, etc), como o sabor, a textura, etc. A palavra cítrica(o) deverá aparecer obrigatoriamente em sua fanfic.

Limão –nós não estamos pedindo lemon aqui... cofcof-

Laranja –nós não estamos pedindo orange aqui... cofcof-

Tangerina

Acerola

Abacaxi

• **Heterossexual: **Frutas Suculentas

Os participantes deverão escolher uma das cinco frutas abaixo e usar das características dessa fruta em sua fic (mencionando, baseado, etc), como o sabor, a textura, etc. A palavra suculenta(o) deverá aparecer obrigatoriamente em sua fanfic.

Melancia

Uva

Cereja

Manga

Melão (_Peitos do tamanho de melão -É levada pra se tratar-)_

• **Amizade/Rivalidade: **Bagas

Os participantes deverão escolher uma das cinco frutas abaixo e usar das características dessa fruta em sua fic (mencionando, baseado, etc), como o sabor, a textura, etc. A palavra baga deverá aparecer obrigatoriamente em sua fanfic.

Amora

Groselha

Morango

Framboesa

Madressilva

-x-

Muito bem, agora é sua vez, Albina, de falar nossas queridas regras.

- **Regras -**

_Não permitiremos OOC (Out of Caracther), então se dediquem a ficar na linha a personalidade dos personagens._

_Queremos criatividade, tanto de situações, como de lugares, como de casais. Estamos querendo coisas novas, pessoas! _

_Não é obrigatório estar betado, mas erros ortográficos e de pontuação vão diminuir a qualidade da fic._

_Terá que ter a tela, a fruta e a palavra em sua fanfic, ou será desclassificada._

_Fanfics com emoticons e abreviações perderam pontos. _

_Depois de publicar a fic, nos mande um review ou PM, para avisar que postou. Por que... bem... como vamos adivinhar?! ù.ú'_

_E... é isso. o.o'_

-x-

_Vamos às premiações agora. É com você, Chocólatra._

- **Premiação –**

De cada categoria haverão três vencedores e um único vencedor geral (putz, que responsabilidade xD). Os prêmios são os seguintes:

**- **1º Lugar: Uma fic de até 5 capítulos feita por nós. Pode escolher o shipper, o gênero e tudo o mais.

- 2º Lugar: Uma twoshot feita por nós. Pode escolher o shipper e o gênero.

- 3º Lugar: Uma oneshot feita por nós. Pode escolher o shipper.

- Vencedor geral: Além da fic de até cinco capítulos, ganha um AMV do que quiser(anime, mangá, personagem, jogo, livro, etc).

-x-

_And here I go, a ficha._

_A ficha que deve ser preenchida será essa:_

_Nome e UserID: (Você pode achar o UserID na sua página depois que você loga)_

Categoria: Frutas Cítricas, Frutas Suculentas, ou Bagas.

_Tela(junto com seu número) e fruta escolhida: Melão e 'O Nascimento de Afrodite', por exemplo. (Eu sei, eu sou pervertida)_

_Casal:_

_Summary: Aqui-seu-summary / Resposta ao Torneio Frutas e Arte / Categoria: / Tela e fruta (Não precisa colocar o nome da beta no summary, mas recomendamos que você dê os créditos ao beta nos avisos ou nas N/A.)_

Algum complemento: Centred, PoV, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Dúvida? Here:

_Mandem suas fichas até o dia 06/10. Só desculpas plausíveis serão aceitadas para os que passarem desse dia._

-x-

Bem, desejamos boa sorte a todos. Mandem suas fichas e testem seu poder escritorial (?).

Kissus o/


End file.
